1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and devices for coating stents.
2. Description of the State of the Art
This invention relates to radially expandable endoprostheses, that are adapted to be implanted in a bodily lumen. An “endoprosthesis” corresponds to an artificial device that is placed inside the body. A “lumen” refers to a cavity of a tubular organ such as a blood vessel. A stent is an example of such an endoprosthesis. Stents are generally cylindrically shaped devices that function to hold open and sometimes expand a segment of a blood vessel or other anatomical lumen such as urinary tracts and bile ducts. Stents are often used in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in blood vessels. “Stenosis” refers to a narrowing or constriction of a bodily passage or orifice. In such treatments, stents reinforce body vessels and prevent restenosis following angioplasty in the vascular system. “Restenosis” refers to the reoccurrence of stenosis in a blood vessel or heart valve after it has been treated (as by balloon angioplasty, stenting, or valvuloplasty) with apparent success.
Stents are typically composed of scaffolding that includes a pattern or network of interconnecting structural elements or struts, formed from wires, tubes, or sheets of material rolled into a cylindrical shape. This scaffolding gets its name because it physically holds open and, if desired, expands the wall of the passageway. Typically, stents are capable of being compressed or crimped onto a catheter so that they can be delivered to and deployed at a treatment site. Delivery includes inserting the stent through small lumens using a catheter and transporting it to the treatment site. Deployment includes expanding the stent to a larger diameter once it is at the desired location. Mechanical intervention with stents has reduced the rate of restenosis as compared to balloon angioplasty. Yet, restenosis remains a significant problem. When restenosis does occur in the stented segment, its treatment can be challenging, as clinical options are more limited than for those lesions that were treated solely with a balloon.
Stents are used not only for scaffholding but also as vehicles for providing biological therapy. Biological therapy uses medicated stents to locally administer a therapeutic substance. To reach effective concentrations at the treated site via systemic drug administration often produces adverse or even toxic side effects. Local delivery is a treatment method because it administers smaller total medication levels than systemic methods and the drug is delivered to a specific site. Local delivery thus produces fewer side effects and achieves better results.
A medicated stent may be fabricated by coating the surface of a stent with an active agent or an active agent and a polymeric carrier. Those of ordinary skill in the art fabricate coatings by applying a polymer, or a blend of polymers, to the stent using well-known techniques. Such a coating composition may include a polymer solution and an active agent dispersed in the solution. The composition may be applied to the stent by immersing the stent in the composition or by spraying the composition onto the stent using various kinds of apparatus. The solvent then evaporates, leaving on the stent surfaces a polymer coating impregnated with the drug or active agent.
The accuracy of drug loading, the uniformity of the drug distribution, stent coating quality, and coating material selection are critical factors in making the drug eluting stent. Having a robust and cost effective drug eluting stent manufacturing process to enable good coating quality, high throughput, high yield, low machine down time is an important goal for coated stent manufacturers.